Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - Manchester run (2017)
Bat Out of Hell The Musical completed an extended run in previews at the Manchester Opera House from February 17 to April 29 2017. The following is the final song list and cast. For a list of changes to the show during its run, see the article Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - changes during previews. Songs Act One *Love and Death and an American Guitar *All Revved Up with No Place to Go / The Opening Of The Box / Everything Louder Than Everything Else / If It Ain't Broke, Break It *Who Needs the Young? *Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back (excerpt) *Out of the Frying Pan (And Into the Fire) (prelude) *It Just Won't Quit *Out of the Frying Pan (And Into the Fire) *Two Out of Three Ain't Bad *Paradise by the Dashboard Light *The Invocation *Bat Out of Hell Act Two *In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher Is King *Heaven Can Wait *Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are *Teenager In Love *For Crying Out Loud *You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night) *I've Been Dreaming Up a Storm Lately *Not Allowed to Love *What Part of My Body Hurts the Most *Dead Ringer for Love *Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through *It's All Coming Back to Me Now *I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) *Finale (Bat Out Of Hell reprise) Cast Andrew Polec - Strat Christina Bennington - Raven Rob Fowler - Falco Sharon Sexton - Sloane Aran MacRae - Tink Danielle Steers - Zahara Dom Hartley-Harris - Jagwire Giovanni Spano - Ledoux Patrick Sullivan - Blake Jemma Alexander - Crysteva Emily Benjamin - Mordema Stuart Boother - Batfish Georgia Carling - Valkyrie Natalie Chua - Spinotti Jonathan Cordin - Hollander Amy Di Bartolomeo - Liebeswooosh Jordan Lee Davies - Krolocker Olly Dobson - Vanveeteren Hannah Ducharme - Vilmos Phoebe Hart - Bessamey Rosalind James - Kwaidan Michael Naylor - Denym Eve Norris - Scherzzo Tim Oxbrow - Markevitch Andrew Patrick-Walker - Liberame Benjamin Purkiss - Hoffmann, alternate Strat Anthony Selwyn - O'Dessasuite Courtney Stapleton - Goddesilla Ruben Van Keer - Esquivel Band Musical Director/Keyboard - Robert Emery Assistant Musical Director/Keyboard - Steve Corley Keyboard - Jamie Safir Drums - Elliott Henshaw Percussion - David Danford Guitar - Ben Castle Guitar - Mark Cox Bass Guitar - Hugh Richardson Saxophone - Nik Carter Saxophone - Nathan Hawken Trumpet - Jack Birchwood Trombone - Barnaby Philpott Orchestral Management - London Musicians Ltd: Managing Director, David White Crew Book, Music, Lyrics - Jim Steinman Additional Book Material - Stuart Beattie Director - Jay Scheib Associate Director - Andrea Ferran Producers - David Sonenberg, Michael Cohl, Randy Lennox, Tony Smith Associate Producer - Bat Out of Hell Holding Ltd Musical Director - Robert Emery Musical Supervisor & Additional Arrangements - Michael Reed Orchestration - Steve Sidwell Choreograper - Emma Portner Associate Choreographer - Suzanne Thomas Set Design - Jon Bausor Costume Design - Meentje Nielsen Video Design - Finn Ross Lighting Design - Patrick Woodroffe Sound Design - Gareth Owen Casting - David Grindrod CDG Fight Director - RC-Annie Assistant Stage Manager and Director Of Videography - Paulina Jurzec Production Management - Simon Marlow Design, Advertising, & Marketing - Dewynters Theatre Press Representative - Amanda Malpass PR Music Press Representative - Outside Organisation Production Photographer - Specular UK General Management - Julian Stoneman & Mark Green for MPSI Ltd US General Management - Roy Gabay for Jumpstart Entertainment